Mega Knight
The Mega Knight is a legendary brawler who makes his debut in clash royale. The mega knight is a very tanky brawler who has super high health and he has 2 main attacks which both involves his mace swing which does an area damage. His super makes him spins like a helicopter and flies up then stomp down (similar to the jump attack or more accurately, a spawn damage attack). Attack1: Mace Attack This attack is based on his attack in clash royale. The mega knight uses his mace to hit targets in front of him which does moderate-heavy damage in a small area. He mace attack is a 1 tile radius circle area damage. the pictures shows accurately where the attack area are (attack 1, 2, super). He can damage targets from right on top of him to 1.5 tiles away in front of his face, he can damage targets who are perpendicular to him and his area splash works like in clash royale. This attack uses 1 ammo spaces. His base attack damage is same damage as in clash royale level 1. Tap/drag to 1.5 or less tiles from him to use this attack. *Base damage: 240 *Range: 1.5 tiles *Reload time: 1.2 seconds *Pierce: Splash Attack2: Jump Attack This attack is based on his jump attack in clash royale. He takes a short time to charge up to prepare to jump (up to 5 tiles away from him), after he charges up and then he jumps up and he makes a stomp on his landing, doing a 360* area damage around his opponents that are up to 2 tiles away from the stomp landing (double damage compared to his main attack and equal damage when compared to his super landing). He cannot take damage while jumping like crows swoop, but he still can die while jumping when he is poisioned to death (like how crow dies from poison while he is flying). This jump attack allows him to jump over walls that are up to 1 tile thick and thicker than that he cannot jump over, this feature gives him more mobility. This attack uses 2 ammo spaces. Tap/drag to further than 1.5 tiles from him to use this attack. *Base damage: 240 *Jump range: more than 1.5 tiles to 5 tiles. *Range: 2 tiles (360*) *Reload time: 1.2 seconds *Pierce: Splash *'Can jump over walls that are fences (0.5 tiles) or 1 tile thick' Health Base Health: 2,000 Super: Helicopter There are 3 phases: take off phase, flying phase, landing phase. When he uses his super, he will spins like a helicopter in a rate of 10 rounds per seconds. He will spins himself with his both hands to spread out for 1 seconds (like a helicopter!), damaging and knocking enemies (within 2.5 tiles from him) far away when hit (the knockback is similar to Santa Claus knockback)(unknockable brawlers are going to suffer to this because they will continue taking his spin damage since they not knocked and are still exposed to his maces swings) during his spinning. After his spinning for 1 seconds, then he flies up to the sky for 1.5 seconds, that 1.5 seconds is to let the mega knight to decide on where to land to do the "spawn" damage thing within the 5 tiles of his current positon (if not he will do his "spawn" damage below him). Then he lands on the floor which acts like his "spawn damage" function in clash royale where he does more damage and is a 360* attack (the super landing does equal damage as the jump attack). His super spinning and landing will destroy bushes and walls. He spins total of 15 rounds, i guess. Note: He just need to press the super button to activate the helicopter; dosent need to tap/drag to activate after to pressing the super button. Skins Trivia *His voice is similar to the one in clash royale and his attack sound is same in the clash royale and when he dies he will drop his maces. *The jump damage and the spawn damage is the attack because its a 360* attack and its double the damage of his (super main) attack. Category:Brawlers Category:Legendary Brawlers Category:Clash Brawlers Category:Heavy Brawlers Category:Medieval Brawlers